


Feasts are like singles mixers for these guys…

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jotun!Loki, Loki and Thor charming the pants off each other, M/M, idk it's just some silliness I wanted to wirte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki managed to spend an unbelievably long time primping. An idea had formed in his mind the second he laid eyes on the golden son of Asgard and now he wanted to look absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasts are like singles mixers for these guys…

The royal family of Asgard, along with a few chosen noblemen and their families, arrived in Jotunheim early in the morning before the festival would begin. Loki was pleasantly surprised to find that the prince was quite pleasing to his eyes.

Despite this, he still managed to trade a few off-color jokes with his brothers at Thor’s expense.

Everyone spent most of the day getting ready for the first night of the feast. Which was the most important night, seeing as the next two weeks would be spent either in a drunken stupor or nursing a terrible hangover. No one would remember how anyone else looked beside _this_ night.

Loki managed to spend an unbelievably long time primping. An idea had formed in his mind the second he laid eyes on the golden son of Asgard and now he wanted to look absolutely perfect.

But, unlike most of his ideas, this had no darker ulterior motives. He just wanted to do what any young Jotun would do at his age. And he wanted to do it with Thor.

He finished getting ready at the absolute last moment, looked himself over once more. He ran his hands over the shiny emerald silk of his robe and adjusted his hair once more before nodding at his reflection and sauntering out.

-

Thor was sitting at a smaller table along with some representatives from other realms, he looked like he wasn't particularly involved in the conversation, so it was the perfect time for Loki to join him.

He sat in the empty chair beside Thor, bumping into Thor’s shoulder gently with his hip. Thor turned his attention to Loki, his eyes quickly raking over his body before offering him a smile. Loki returned it, tipping his goblet of wine to Thor before taking a sip, Thor mirrored him.

“Enjoying yourself, prince Thor?” Loki set down his goblet and turned to face Thor. He crossed his legs, making sure his robe fell open and exposed a decent amount of thigh. He did not miss Thor’s eyes darting down.

“It’s lovely. And please, just call me Thor.” His eyes traveled down again and he took another long swig of his wine.

Loki leaned forward a bit and smirked at Thor. “You don’t have to lie to me, Thor. This party is dull and you know it.”

Thor huffed a laugh and smiled lopsidedly at Loki. “You must be Loki. I’ve heard some things about you.”

Loki’s smile widened. “Interesting things, I hope.”

“They say you’ve birthed monsters.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “ _One_  joke made by my brothers about my penchant for taking in strays and I am now and forever a mother of monsters.”

Thor chuckled. “Sorry.”

Loki took a deep breath. “Don’t be. You did not start those rumors.”

They drank in silence for a few minutes, watching the party slowly(painfully slowly) unfold. Loki caught Thor glimpsing at him from the corner of his eye. It took every bit of him to control his grin. He finally turned back to Thor.

“I’ve heard some things about you, as well.”

Thor raised his eyebrows at him, wanting him to continue.

Loki leaned in closer, letting his smile widen. “They say you are an absolute  _beast_  in bed.”

Thor’s huge grin would almost be obnoxious, if Loki wasn’t strangely charmed by it. “I won’t deny what they say about my prowess…”

They were on the right track now, Loki thought.

- 

Frigga smiled as she watched Thor and Loki banter from across the hall, she looked up at Laufey. “It’s so lovely to see our sons getting along so well.”

Laufey grunted into his cup. “Your son better not get any ideas though.”

-

Thor leaned in far, resting his arm on the back of Loki’s chair and whispered, “is it true, what they say about the Jotun anatomy?”

Loki laughed softly. He knew exactly what Thor was asking about, but he wanted Thor to say it. “What do  _they_  say about it?”

Thor licked his lips, his eyes drifting back down to where Loki’s robe was slowly slipping farther open. “They say that Jotuns are built like both men and women.”

Loki grinned wickedly at him. “Say it plainly, dear. You want to know if I have a cock and a cunt, don’t you?”

Thor’s cheeks went a bit pink, his eyes going wide and he suddenly turned away to take another sip of his drink.

Loki leaned forward, resting a hand on Thor’s knee and whispering into his ear. “You can see for yourself, if you’d like.”

Thor choked on his wine, coughing for a few moments before looking back at Loki. “Alright.” His voice was deep and rough, he cleared his throat again.

Loki stood, a triumphant smile on his face, and held his hand out to Thor. “Follow me, and we shall learn more about each other. _In private_.”

“My father _has_  been wanting me to learn more about the inhabitants of all the realms…” He said as he stood, smile on his face growing wider as Loki pulled him out into the hall.

“It would be my pleasure to be your unofficial ambassador to Jotunheim,” Loki said playfully, walking faster to his chambers and practically dragging Thor behind him.

Loki shoved Thor into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it quickly, murmuring a few spells just to be sure before turning around to face Thor again. They locked eyes, staring at each other hungrily for a few long seconds before Thor descended upon him, pressing Loki against the door and crushing their lips together.

It was better than all the stories Loki had read, Thor was so hot against him and he tasted how the air tasted after a storm. It was more intoxicating than an entire barrel of wine. Thor moaned into his mouth and cupped the back of Loki’s head, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue along Loki’s. Loki grabbed the sides of Thor’s face, pulling him even closer.

Thor pulled away suddenly, Loki reluctantly let him go. His hands moved down to Thor’s shoulders, gripping on to the heavy armor. He looked at Thor with a confused expression. 

“Your lips are soft.” Thor smiled a bit shyly at Loki.

“You sound surprised.” Loki smirked and pulled Thor in for another kiss. 

Loki let go of Thor, moving his hands between them and untying his robe, letting it fall open. Thor pulled away again, and this time Loki wanted it to happen, to look him over, his eyes wide and dark, his tongue darting out to slide across his lips. Loki’s heart pounded in his chest, he bit his lip and waited for Thor to do something.

Then, Thor was scooping him up and carrying him to the bed, dropping Loki onto the mattress before ripping his armor off. Loki’s eyes were glued to him, watching every piece slowly get stripped away until he was gloriously bare before him.

This was one of the best ideas he’s ever had, Loki thought as Thor climbed on to the bed. He gently parted Loki’s legs and settled between them on his belly. Loki’s cock was hard and twitching and he could feel that he was already wet just from the anticipation. Thor’s face was close to him, Loki could feel his hot breath against his skin, it made him shiver. Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock, gave it a few experimental strokes before moving lower, tracing the wet lips lightly with his fingers tips. Loki clapped a hand over his hand to keep himself form making some ghastly noise. 

Thor peered at him from between his legs. “No, please, I want to hear you.”

Loki pulled his hand away, grabbing onto the fur beneath him instead. Then, Thor started slowly pushing a finger into him. The other moved to stroke his cock and Loki couldn’t hold back the moan that bubbled up.

Thor pushed a second finger in with the first and Loki's body twisted at the sensation, this was very different than his own hand. Thor’s fingers were a bit thicker than his own, they reached deeper into him. His hands were rougher, too. It felt heavenly against his cock.

Thor dipped his head, and suddenly there was Thor’s hot, wet tongue running along his skin and making Loki shreik. His thighs clamped around Thor’s head, which only made Thor press his tongue down harder, thrust his fingers faster.  Loki keened. Thor moved his other hand off Loki’s cock to hold his hips down. Loki could feel his rumbling laugh against him and Loki thrashed his head back and forth.

Loki whimpered when Thor sat up. He was panting, his beard shined with wetness. He wiped his chin with his wrist. “You taste amazing.”

Loki swallowed hard, for once unable to form a coherent response. Instead, he sat up and pulled Thor on top of him, kissing him hard and tasting himself on Thor’s lips. Thor hummed and ground his hips down, their cocks sliding against each other. 

Thor hitched Loki’s leg up higher, hooking it into the crook of his arm before sitting up. Loki took a deep breath as Thor lined himself up and pushed in. Loki’s eyes rolled close, a long, loud moan filled the air. Thor leaned down and covered Loki’s neck and shoulders with wet kisses, sucking marks onto his skin. Loki clung on to Thor, one hand tangled into his hair and the other clawing at his back as Thor’s thrusts became faster.

Loki felt Thor’s hand on his cock again, stroking it quickly, and before Loki had a chance to think, he was coming. His body tense and shaking under Thor as every nerve in his body felt like it was set on fire. He was still shaking when it finally subsided.

Thor was still hard and buried deep inside him, slowly rocking his hips and sending little bolts of pleasure up Loki's spine.

“You still haven’t finished,” Loki manged to say after a few minutes.

Thor smiled down at him. “I still have a lot to learn from you, don’t I?” Thor leaned down, kissing up the side of Loki’s neck and sucking on his earlobe before quietly adding, “and I believe you said something about me being called a  _beast_  in bed. I must prove the rumors true.”

Loki let out his breath in a huff, shuddering as Thor sucked on his neck again.

It was hours before they finally both collapsed in a sweaty heap. Loki felt sticky and sore, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. His plan had went _far_ better than expected.

Thor was an energetic and surprisingly generous lover. An odd sort of fondness swelled in his chest for the Asgardian as they laid in his bed, still tangled together, and slowly drifting into sleep.  He quietly hoped to himself that they would be able to do this again. And maybe again after that. Loki had especially liked being on top and he wanted to try it some more.

“How  _dare_  you! You dirty little Asgardian troll! Get away from my son!”

They woke with a start. Both quickly jumped out of bed. Thor managed to just barely duck out of the way of a chunk of ice aimed at his head.

“Father, wait!” Loki jumped between them, one hand held up to stop Laufey, the other held a fur to cover himself.

Laufey growled, readying another chunk of ice. Thor scrambled to find and slip on his trousers, hastily fastening them. 

“I had a lovely night with you, Loki. If I don’t get killed by your father, I’d love to spend more time with you,” Thor whispered form behind him as he slipped his undershirt over his head.

Loki looked over his shoulder. “Really? That would be wonderful!”

The smile on Thor’s face made Loki’s stomach flutter.

Laufey growled again. “Get out of the way Loki, I have to kill him.”

Loki looked back at Thor. “I hope you are a fast runner.”

Thor winked before running around Loki, ducking under Laufey’s legs and out the door. Laufey chased him, chucking blocks of ice at Thor’s back.

Loki was a few steps behind, stopping at his bedroom door. “I’ll see you at the feast tonight!”


End file.
